


Sweltering Heat

by amyponders



Series: Hvitserk one-shots [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Ficlet, Hot Weather, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Ivar (Vikings) Being an Asshole, Jealous Ivar (Vikings), Jealousy, Kissing, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ivar (Vikings), Reader-Insert, Sensuality, Sibling Rivalry, Sweat, Teasing, Video Game, Vikings, hvitserk x plus size reader, ivar x plus size reader, lip biting, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders
Summary: In a hot afternoon playing video games, Hvitserk gets fed up with hanging out around you and Ivar when he's just dying to sink his teeth into you.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Ivar (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Series: Hvitserk one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sweltering Heat

**Author's Note:**

> idek I literally just wrote this on my phone in like 40 minutes 
> 
> just a little love for all you plus size queens out there ; )

The low rumble coming from Ivar’s chest makes it evident that he’s losing the game. And there’s nothing he hates more than losing. His huffs increase in frequency and you slide your finger over his toned arm very slowly in a calming motion. He registers your simple touch and leans back into the comfort of your plush breasts.

He puts his arm on your raised knee for support and keeps on twitching the buttons in a frenzy. His bare back a solid mass of muscle in front of you, making it hard to see exactly what’s on the TV screen. 

Not that you needed to know to understand that someone on the other side of the world is about to get yelled at if Ivar doesn’t win this game. You hold your phone in your left hand as you scroll through your feed for the hundredth time and your right hand creeps down the back of his neck to massage his stiff shoulder blade.

“Easy.”

The fan rattles loudly, its weak blades not enough to dissipate the heat of the sweltering hazy afternoon. A sweatdrop shoots down your forehead and another pours down from your neck, making its way between your breasts to get lost down your fleshy belly. 

You stretch the hem of your soaked spaghetti strap top to pat your face dry and Hvitserk turns his attention to your body as you sit open-legged behind his brother. He sets his phone face-down on his stomach and tilts his head while his other hand stays idly inside his pants.

“You two sleeping together?” 

“Huh?” Ivar’s attention is divided between his headset and his brother’s inquiry.

“I said ‘are you two sleeping together’?”

“What’s it to you?” Ivar retorts without looking away from the TV. 

When Hvitserk doesn’t respond, Ivar adds: “Sometimes.”

Hvitserk’s green eyes gleam and you raise an eyebrow. 

“It’s not true.” You contradict your friend and smile pushing his head forward playfully.

“Would you come to my bedroom with me then?”

You hear as Ivar sucks in his teeth. 

You decide to kneel behind Ivar, your thick thighs stretching the seams of your short shorts and Hvitserk’s eyes waste no time devouring their fullness. You keep fiddling with Ivar’s neck, caressing his skin and twirling his black hair on your fingertips.

“Why?” 

Hvitserk shrugs. “I’m bored.”

You bite your lip and inhale. 

“And I want you.” 

A smirk forms in your mouth and you hide it behind Ivar’s shoulders.

“He will kill us.” You cling an arm around Ivar’s chest, chin on his shoulder, and he tenses up. You know he stopped paying attention to his game long ago.

“I’d risk his wrath for 15 minutes with you.” Hvitserk’s eyes stare you down filled with lust and you tremble. 

“Okay, then.” 

You both stand up and he puts his hand on your ass palming it greedily until you reach the hallway. Hvitserk backs you against the wall without forewarning, his devilish lips crashing against your mouth before his teeth sink into your lower lip splitting it open to savor the metallic taste. It’s urgent and aggressive and territorial. You know well that from this angle Ivar can still see you both. And so does Hvitserk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on Tumblr! deans-ch-ch-cherrypie.tumblr.com
> 
> In case you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/amyponders


End file.
